Zoey
by Nerdy Fangirl15
Summary: One evening after a storm, the bears find a young cub alone in the woods. They bring the little cub into their home, though the cub proves to be more trouble than it's worth. I do not own We Bare Bears or the characters, Grizzly bear, Panda bear, and Ice bear. The show and characters belong to Daniel Chong.
1. Chapter 1

The bears were pulling back the curtains and opening the door, letting the fresh rain smell come in. It had been raining all afternoon and had just now cleared up. Grizzly stood in the door way taking in a deep breath. Panda was pulling back the curtains to the front window when he suddenly let out a startled yell, causing his brothers to look over at him.

"What is it Pan-pan?" Grizzly asked, turning in the door way towards Panda. Panda pointed outside at the woods.

"I saw something outside!" He exclaimed. Grizzly looked outside again, squinting against the growing darkness. He shrugged and looked at Panda again.

"Don't worry, it was probably just a squirrel or-" He was cut off by Panda yelling.

"There it is again! Look!" Grizzly turned just in time to see a white blur go by. His eyes widened in surprise and he leaned out a little. Some bushes rustled nearby, causing him to flinch back. Panda and Ice Bear now stood behind him, watching outside. The rustling stopped and out of the bushes came a small white and brown bear cub who watched the three bears with caution and curiosity. Panda and Grizzly relaxed and came out a little. Grizzly bending down to look at the cub.

"Uh, hey there?" He semi-greeted the cub. The cub responded by narrowing its eyes in suspicion and taking a few steps back. Grizzly stood up again and looked around. "Hello! Did someone loose a cub!" He called out, only to be met with silence. The cub looked close to running away now.

"Grizz, what should we do?" Panda asked his older brother in a hushed tone.

"Bring them inside of course! We can't just leave a cub out in the wild!" Grizzly replied, rushing inside to find something to catch the cub, guessing they wouldn't willing come into the cave.

"What! Grizz are you sure that's a good idea! They could be, I don't know, dangerous or something!" Panda said as Grizzly rushed past with a net.

"Ice bear thinks this is bad idea." Ice bear put in. Grizzly stopped to look at his brothers.

"Oh come on guys! It's just a cub! How dangerous could they be?" He asked then slowly started approaching the cub. The cub instantly turned and tried to run back to the bush, only for the net to come down on them and be scooped up. "Caught them!" He yelled back then started making his way back to the cave. The cub kept twisting in the net, trying to get out. Grizzly walked into the cave and shut the door behind him, Ice bear and Panda stood to the side, watching him. Panda was looking at the squirming cub.

"I still don't think this is a good idea." Panda muttered. His eyes widened when he saw Grizzly preparing to release the cub inside the cave. "What you're not going to really let them loose in here are you!"

"Of course I am! Wouldn't be very nice to keep them in a net all night." Grizzly said looking at Panda. He released the net and the cub instantly shot out of the net, looking around frantically for a way out. It bolted for the door, slamming into it. It stood up, shaking itself before looking at the window. It leaped up, scratching at the glass and causing the bears to cover their ears from the sound. When that didn't work it leaped down and glared at the three bears. Its ears went back and it began growling. The three brothers widened their eyes at the cub's sudden aggression, slowly backing away as the cub got closer and closer, trying to corner them.

"Uh, they're getting closer, Grizz." Panda said with a shaky voice. Grizzly let out a nervous laugh.

"Don't worry, they're just a cub. They can't hurt us." He said, trying to sound reassuring and failing. The cub suddenly lunged forward as a warning charge, causing Grizzly and Panda to let out startled yelp and all three bears to suddenly jump back. The cub continued to approach them slowly, still growling.

"Guys, we should run." Grizzly said turning to his younger brothers. Before they could say anything or even nod in agreement, the cub charged again, this time with its claws out and snapping. Ice bear quickly got out of the cub's way and grabbed his brothers, all three now running away from the aggressive cub.

"Ice bear knew this was bad idea." Ice bear told Grizzly as they ran into the next room.


	2. Chapter 2

After an hour had passed, the bear cub had passed out asleep in front of the clawed front door. The bears were watching the cub cautiously as they started picking up the cave. Couch cushions were on the ground and shredded from the an attempt to get the cub to stop chasing them earlier. Chairs were knocked over from the cub diving underneath them to get to them faster. The curtains were completely shredded and laid in a pile underneath the windows. Grizzly paused in his cleaning, a bundle of curtains in his arms.

"Aw, they're actually pretty cute." Grizzly cooed. Panda and Ice bear froze.

"Are you crazy, Grizz! They just tried to attack us less than an hour ago!" Panda shouted. He dumped a splintered chair by the trash.

"Yeah, but to be fair Little bro, we did catch them in a net." Grizzly countered.

"That was your idea!" Panda yelled again. Ice bear suddenly caught their attention with a shush and pointing at the cub, who stirred in their sleep from all the yelling. Panda let out a defeated groan. "Fine, can you at least tell us what you plan to do with them?" He asked.

"Keeping them inside the cave of course. When their mother comes around, we'll give them back." Grizzly answered.

"What!" Panda shouted. His outburst was met by more shushing from Grizzly and Ice bear. He grumbled but lowered his voice. "Grizz, that's a terrible idea. What if their mother doesn't come looking for them?"

"Then we'll go find her ourselves." Grizzly answered again. Panda growled in frustration.

"So how are we going to stop them from attacking us again?" Panda asked. Grizzly was about to answer when he stopped, looking almost confused.

"I, uh, didn't think of that." Grizzly replied. Panda groaned once more.

"Ice bear could tie cub up." Ice bear offered. His brothers stopped to stare at him. Ice bear continued to sweep up the scattered fluff from the couch. Grizzly's eyes widened as an idea came to mind.

"Oh! I know! We could put them in the bathroom!" Grizzly exclaimed. He looked satisfied with this solution. "That should keep them out of trouble for the night."

"And what if we need to use it when they're in there?" Panda rebuked. Grizzly waved dismissively.

"Eh, we'll figure that out later." Panda and Ice bear shared looks of doubt but continued cleaning.

After the mess had been cleaned up, the bears were busy blocking off the kitchen and closing the bedroom doors. The bathroom door was the only open space in the cave. The bears had also adorned protective gear, in case the cub decided to attack them. Grizzly was laying down a trail of fish sticks to the bathroom. He and his brothers had agreed that fish sticks were the best option to try to use to lure the cub. Once the trail was finished, Grizzly made a signal for his brothers to get into their planned positions. Ice bear and Panda both got behind the kitchen barricades. Grizzly stood close to the bathroom door. Once everyone was in position, Grizzly tossed the last fish stick close to the cub. The bears then waited for the cub to react. After a while, the cub's nose began to twitch. It opened it's little black eyes and stood up, sniffing the fish stick in front of it. Finally, the small cub tasted the food in front of it. Liking the taste, it started following the trail of fish sticks. Unaware of Grizzly standing close to the door, the cub wandering into the bathroom. Grizzly quickly shut the door behind the cub. Realizing it'd been trapped, the cub started growling and slamming against the door. Grizzly quickly moved away from the door, joined by his brothers shortly after. All three watched the door anxiously. Finally, the cub gave up and stopped trying to break the door down. Grizzly laughed briefly and shot his paws in the air in victory.

"Yes! We did it!" Grizzly exclaimed. Panda looked at the bathroom door with a worried expression.

"Grizz, I still don't think keeping them locked in the bathroom is a good idea." Panda urged.

"Relax, Pan-pan. It's only for one night. We'll try letting them out in the morning." Grizzly consoled. He started heading to his bedroom. "Don't worry about it." Panda didn't seem reassured and looked at Ice bear. Ice bear offered no support as he turned and took down the barricades to the kitchen. Once they were down he disappeared into the fridge. Panda sighed and went into his own room.


	3. Chapter 3

The bears all woke with a start when they heard a strange sound coming from the bathroom. It sounded like a throaty screech. Grizzly and Panda burst out of their rooms with eyes wide. Ice bear appeared at the end of the hall, his eyes wide as well.

"What the heck is that!" Panda shouted. A sudden wetness lapped at his and Grizzly's paws. They looked down and noticed the pool of water seeping from underneath the bathroom door. Grizzly quickly opened the door, allowing the cub to escape. The little white and brown cub ran past Ice bear but stopped in the middle of the living room. They looked over at the bears. They all tensed, expecting the cub to attack them again. To their relief and surprise, the cub just shook the water from its fur and wandered over to the door and laid down. They turned their attention back to the flooded bathroom. "Oh man, what did they do!" Panda groaned. Grizzly sloshed through the water over to the source. Somehow, the cub had turned the bathtub on and put the plug in. Grizzly pulled the plug out and turned the water off. Shuffling over to the towels, he dried his paws then exited the bathroom. Ice bear had come over and was now standing next to Panda.

"Hey, Little bro. Think you could mop up this mess." Grizzly asked. Ice bear nodded and went to go get the mop and bucket. Panda looked upset.

"Now what are we gonna do, Grizz?" Panda asked.

"I guess we're just gonna let them stay in the living room. I mean, they're not trying to attack us anymore." Grizzly mumbled. "Welp! Good night Pan-pan!" Grizzly said, then returned to his room. Panda sighed but returned to his room as well.

Meanwhile, Ice bear returned with the mop and bucket and began to clean up the flooded floor. As he moved on to the doorway, he suddenly noticed the cub had left their spot in front of the door. He set down the mop and walked into the den, looking around cautiously. He briefly saw the cub's face watching him from the kitchen. He changed direction and started searching the kitchen. The cub had hidden themselves under the table now and watched as Ice bear passed them. Although he felt uncomfortable now, knowing that the cub was watching him, he returned to mopping up the bathroom.

This time, when he left the bathroom with the now full bucket of water, he noticed the cub was watching him from the hall. It quickly ran into the living room when it saw him approach. However, they did not try to hide like before. Ice bear watched the cub, full of suspicion, as he entered the kitchen once more. He began wringing out the mop and emptying the bucket over the sink. The cub slowly entered the kitchen and sat in one of the door ways, watching Ice bear. Ice bear noticed that the cub was following him, but why?

Slowly, he returned the mop and bucket to their place. The cub didn't betray any intention it had for stalking Ice bear, just staring at him with a blank expression. Ice bear finally returned to the fridge and prepared to enter it. From the corner of his eye he saw the cub get up and look at the inside of the fridge. He payed no attention to it's interest and slid in, closing the door behind him. He settled down and started to drift asleep. However, he was soon interrupted by the refrigerator door opening. He opened his eyes and met eyes with the cub.

They stared blankly at each other before the cub shut the door. Ice bear blinked and tried going asleep again. Again his attempt to fall asleep was interrupted by the cub opening the door again. It was almost as if the cub was checking on ice bear to make sure he was asleep. That or the cub was trying to see if it was a way out. Whatever it was doing, it disturbed Ice bear. So when it shut the door again, Ice bear kept watching the door. Sure enough, the door cracked open again. However, the cub quickly shut the door once it saw ice bear hadn't even close his eyes. This unfortunately repeated a few more times before the cub gave up.

Ice bear let out a soft sigh the last time they did it and finally started to drift off asleep. Only to be awoken by a loud crash. Ice bear quickly got out of the fridge to investigate. The cub was sitting on the floor, a pot on its head and a few cooking utensils surrounding it. Ice bear calmly removed the pot from the baby bear's head. It looked at him in surprise and quickly scampered a few feet away. Ice bear put the pot away and cleaned up the utensils. He looked over at the young bear, thinking of ways to keep them from disturbing him further. An idea suddenly came to him.


	4. Chapter 4

When Grizzly walked out of his room the next morning, he was thrown into panic. He'd noticed the cub was nowhere to be seen in the living room and hurried into the kitchen, flailing his arms.

"Guys the cub is gone! We have to find them!" Grizzly shouted. Panda burst out of his own room, his eyes wide from panic as well.

"What!" Panda exclaimed, rushing over to his older brother. The only bear not currently panicking was Ice bear, who had yet to leave the fridge. Grizzly rushed over to the fridge to wake him when he tripped over something.

Grizzly let out a confused, "Huh?" Looking down he saw he'd tipped over a box that had been in front of the fridge. He sat up and looked inside. There was the cub, asleep with a fish stick in its paw. Ice bear finally emerged from the fridge but was blocked by Grizzly. Grizzly quickly scooted away. "Oh, sorry, Little bro." He apologized. Ice bear shut the fridge door and fixed the cub's box. Panda had been bent over and panting from his sudden burst of exercise.

"So the cub's still here?" Panda asked. He glanced over at the box. Grizzly stood up, brushing himself off.

"Yeah. So, false alarm." Grizzly said with relief. Panda sighed and made his way over to the dining room table, taking a seat. Grizzly soon joined him at the table while Ice bear started getting breakfast ready. "So bros, I was thinking. Maybe we should give the cub a name. Until we find their mom." Grizzly proposed while they waited for their breakfast.

Panda looked over at the box. "And what do you suggest we call them? We don't even know if they're a boy or a girl." Panda pointed out.

"I don't know, but how does Cubby sound?" Grizzly suggested. Panda made a sound of indifference.

"Sounds kind of boring to me." Panda admitted. Grizzly furrowed his brow in thought. Ice bear came over with their meals and set them down.

"Hey, what do you think?" Grizzly asked Ice bear before scarfing down his breakfast.

"Ice bear suggest girl's name." Ice bear answered. Panda looked at his younger brother in confusion.

"Wait, are you saying the cub's a girl?" Panda asked. Ice bear gave a curt nod. Grizzly looked at Ice bear, swallowing his breakfast.

"How'd you figure that out?" Grizzly inquired. Ice bear looked at the box.

"Cub small, like female Ice Bears." Ice bear answered then sat down to eat his own breakfast. The older two brothers just shrugged, deciding to go with it. Grizzly went back to pondering what to call the cub. His face lit up with a sudden idea.

"Guys, I got it! Let's call her, Zoey!" Panda thought about the name and shrugged.

"Seems like an okay name to me." He agreed. Ice bear said nothing, which the brothers took as an okay to the name as well.

"Then Zoey it is!" Grizzly announced.

* * *

A few hours later, Grizzly and Panda were on the couch watching T.V. while Ice bear was out posting fliers for a lost cub. Grizzly was snacking on a bowl of pretzels as he watched an action movie. Panda was sitting next to him, playing on his phone. A sudden crash caught them both off guard. Grizzly jumped up, accidentally dumping over his bowl of pretzels. Panda also stood up, clutching his phone.

"What in the world was that?" Panda asked, looking in the direction it came. Grizzly was scooping up his pretzels now.

"I don't know, Panda. I'll go check it out." Grizzly told him. He set the re-filled bowl on the couch then left to investigate. It had come from the kitchen, and when Grizzly entered he let out a startled gasp. Zoey was sitting in the middle of the kitchen, licking a plate that had been left on the table. The loud crash had come from the table, which she had knocked over. Grizzly sighed but called back to Panda. "Don't worry, Pan-pan! It's just Zoey!" He lifted the table back into place then looked at Zoey. "Huh, I guess you must be hungry." Grizzly mumbled to her. He looked at the fridge, placing a paw on his chin in thought. "And I think we're out of fish sticks. Ah! I know!" Grizzly tried taking the plate from Zoey. She lowered her ears and yanked the plate away from him, growling.

"Mine." Zoey growled. Grizzly's eyes widened. He didn't think the cub could talk. Though, hearing her voice confirmed she was a girl, unless she just had a high pitched voice.

"Zoey?" Grizzly tried calling her by name. She blinked in confusion but it seemed she understood that he was talking to her. "I'm gonna need you to give me the plate back, okay?" Grizzly asked while trying to reach for the plate again. Zoey growled again and stood up.

"Mine!" Zoey roared. She swatted at Grizzly with her claws. He let out a frightened yelp and pulled his paw back. She placed the place in her mouth and ran out of the room on all four paws.

"Zoey! Be careful with that!" Grizzly shouted. He took after her as she ran into the living room.

* * *

Panda was sitting down on the couch again, waiting for Grizzly to come back. He let out a startled shout when Zoey came charging in with a plate in her mouth. Grizzly soon followed after.

"Zoey! Give me the plate!" Grizzly cried out. He looked distressed. Zoey ignored him and ran around the T.V. set. Grizzly looked at his startled younger brother. "Panda! Oh man, I could really use your help!"

"What do you want me to do, Grizz!" Panda cried, watching him chase the she cub.

"I don't know, try blocking her path!" Grizzly replied. Panda nervously set down his phone and tried blocking Zoey. Zoey growled at him but didn't change course. Panda's eyes widened as he bolted away from her. Grizzly growled in frustration.

"No! Panda! We almost had her!" Grizzly growled in frustration.

"I'm sorry man!" Panda cried, now standing to the side. Suddenly, Zoey froze. Grizzly let out a short yell as he skidded to a halt, so as not to crush her. Zoey's nose twitched as a smell caught her attention. She set down the plate and wandered over to the couch. She spotted Grizzly's bowl of pretzels and licked her lips. She leaped onto the couch and started scarfing down Grizzly's snack.

"Hey, those are mine!" Grizzly protested. He quickly picked up the plate and hurried over to Zoey. When he tried to take his snack bowl away, Zoey growled and pulled the bowl closer.

"Mine!" She shouted, then returned to eating. Panda blinked in surprise and looked over at his brother.

"Wait, she can talk!" Panda exclaimed. Grizzly sighed, deciding to just let her have his food.

"I think so? So far that's all she's said." Grizzly answered his brother. He walked away to go put the plate in the sink, leaving Panda with the cub. Panda frowned and went back to where his phone was. He picked it up but watched Zoey nervously. She now had the bowl on top of her head as she continued munching on the rest of the pretzels. Cautiously, he sat down on the couch again. Zoey froze and lifted the bowl so she could glare at him. Panda froze, afraid she was going to attack him. To his relief, once she realized he wasn't trying to take her food, she let the bowl cover her face again and continued eating.

He let out a sigh and went back to looking at his phone. He still glanced at her every now and then. After a few minutes, he felt a gust of hot wind on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder and let out a startled scream, nearly dropping his phone. Zoey was watching his phone, eyes wide with wonder. Panda let out a nervous laugh once he realized she meant no harm.

"Uh, hey, Zoey. Whatcha looking at?" He asked timidly. Grizzly popped his head into the living room.

"Hey, pan-pan. Everything alright?" He asked, walking into the living room with a new bowl, this time filled with chips.

"I don't know. Zoey just started staring at my phone for some reason." Panda answered. Zoey made an attempt to grab his phone. Panda put it out of her reach. "Hey! No! This is my phone!"

Zoey glared at Panda and made another reach for his phone. "Want! Want!" She cried. Panda stood up, causing her to fall onto the couch. She looked shocked for a moment before getting up and jumping up. She was growling as she reached for the phone. Panda backed up.

"You can't have it! You'll break it!" Panda shouted. Grizzly rushed over to Panda. Zoey growled at both of them and jumped off the couch. Both adult bears widened their eyes.

"Oh no, I think she's gonna chase us again!" Grizzly gasped. Panda took off down the hall to his bedroom. "Hey! Panda! Where you going!"

"To my room! I'm not getting chased by that crazy cub again!" Panda shouted back. Zoey ran past Grizzly and after Panda.

"Oh no." Grizzly muttered then took after Zoey. "Panda! She's after you!" Panda let out a scream and quickly rushed into his room. He didn't have time to close the door as Zoey pushed her way in. He quickly ran to his bed and jumped on top. In his fright, he grabbed one of his stuffed animals and threw it at Zoey. Zoey tripped over the toy and fell on her face. Surprised, she sat up, looking around for what had tripped her. When she saw the stuffed animal on the floor, she got up and growled at it. When it did nothing, she cautiously poked it with her claw. She saw that it did nothing and sat down in front of it. Panda started freaking out once he saw what he'd done.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" He stuttered. He crawled to the edge of the bed, hoping she wouldn't ruin his stuffed toy. "Give it back!"

Zoey had picked up the toy animal and was now sniffing it. She gave it a hug and smiled. She noticed panda reaching for her new discovery and scooted away. "Mine!" She growled. She happily returned to snuggling the toy. Panda let out an upset groan just as Grizzly burst into the room. He sat up, flailing his arms.

"Grizz! You have to get my stuffed animal away from her!" Panda cried. Grizzly looked confused but understood what he met once he saw Zoey cuddling a stuffed animal. He tried reaching for her but she growled. Refusing to give up the toy. Grizzly sighed.

"Sorry, Pan-pan. But I don't think they're going to give it back." Grizzly admitted.

Panda blinked before face planting on his bed, letting out a miserable groan.


	5. Chapter 5

"Zoey, dinner's ready." Grizzly said. He was looking underneath the table at Zoey, who was clutching onto Panda's stuffed toy as if her life depended on it. She crawled out from underneath the table, dragging the toy behind her. Panda grumbled when he saw her still holding it. He was sitting in his chair, pouting as he watched her. Ice bear, who'd returned a couple hours ago, set down four plates on the table. An empty chair was set beside Grizzly, which he patted to show Zoey that was her spot. She hugged her stolen toy tightly as she climbed up, making sure to keep it out of his reach.

Panda groaned. "Can we please take it away from her before she ruins it?" His question was met with Zoey growling at him. He sighed in frustration. Zoey turned her attention to her food. She held the toy in one paw as she cautiously sniffed her food. Her face lit up with delight as she started scarfing down her food. Grizzly chuckled at her appetite. After licking her plate, Zoey stood up in her chair, eyeing everyone's food. She climbed onto the table, causing it to wobble from her weight. The bears quickly steadied it, eyes wide with surprise.

"Woah, Zoey! What are you doing?" Grizzly asked. Zoey pointed at their plates then at herself.

"Want." She declared, going for Grizzly's food first. Grizzly lifted his plate from the table.

"Zoey, you can't have my food. You just ate yours." He tried explaining to her. She lowered her ears and stomped on the table, causing it to shake.

"Want!" Zoey yelled. Grizzly quickly caved in. He sneaked a few bites from his plate before surrendering it to Zoey. She happily sat down and finished off the meal. Ice bear and Panda looked at Grizzly in disapproval.

"Grizz, don't let her get away with that. She needs to learn." Panda scolded his older brother.

Grizzly shrugged. "I know, but letting her have the rest won't hurt for now."

He was wrong. Zoey moved on to demanding food from Ice bear next. He stubbornly refused to let her have his dinner. Zoey growled and stomped her foot again. He still refused. She moved onto Panda next. He also moved his plate off the table.

"No! You can't have my food! You already took my stuffed animal!" Panda snapped. This time Zoey started jumping up and down on the table.

"Want! Want! Want!" She screamed. The bears couldn't react in time as the table tipped over. Ice bear's and Panda's food fell to the ground with the table. Zoey blinked in surprise and shock, but quickly recovered when she spotted the food. She began to shovel the spilled food up and swallowing it in giant gulps. Ice bear watched with an irritated glare while Panda let out a groan.

"Great! Now look what you've done!" Panda tried scolding Zoey. She paid little attention to him as she ate away. Grizzly set the table back up and picked up his and Zoey's plates.

"I'm sorry guys. I guess letting them have my dinner was a bad idea." Grizzly apologized. Panda sighed and hung his head.

"It's okay, Grizz." Panda muttered.

* * *

Once everything was cleaned up, the bears started preparing for bed. Grizzly was setting up Zoey's box to make it more comfy by adding a pillow and a blanket. Zoey was currently sitting on the couch with the stuffed toy. She was hanging over the side and had draped the toy the same way, as if the toy was watching with her. Once Grizzly was done he stood up and glanced over to Zoey.

"Zoey! Come check out your new bed!" Grizzly called. He seemed proud of his work. Zoey slid off of the couch and approached the box bed. She sniffed it and climbed in. She started smiling and showing the toy animal the new items and the corners of the box. Once she was done showing the box to the stuffed animal, she looked at grizzly expectantly. Even reaching out her paw as if wanting him to give her something. Grizzly just looked confused.

"Um, what is it you want, Zoey?" He quietly asked. Zoey just responded with a grunt and kept holding out her paw. Grizzly looked around, catching Ice bear about to go to bed. "Ah! Little bro!" Ice bear paused and turned towards Grizzly.

"Hey, do you know what she wants?" Grizzly asked, gesturing to Zoey who was starting to get impatient. Ice bear looked at Zoey and blinked.

"Zoey wants a snack." Ice bear answered. He then disappeared into the fridge. Grizzly frowned, letting out a thoughtful, "hmm." Finally he turned his attention back to Zoey.

"Sorry, Zoey. You'll have to go to bed without a bedtime snack. Besides, you just ate." Grizzly explained. Zoey set down the stuffed animal and crossed her arms. Grizzly couldn't help but smile a bit. "Aw, your actually kind of cute when your mad." He cooed. Suddenly, Zoey let out a roar and threw her pillow at him. Grizzly jumped back in surprise. Zoey jumped out of her box, dragging the blanket out as well and throwing it. She growled and held her paws above her head with her claws showing.

"Ah! Not cute anymore!" Grizzly yelled, afraid she was going to chase him. It seemed to be what she did when angered. Instead, she started tearing up her box, causing Grizzly to panic. "Ah! No, Zoey! Stop!" His yelling drew the attention of Panda and Ice bear, each appearing out of their respective rooms. Panda jogged over to Grizzly.

"What's going on!" Panda demanded. Grizzly pointed at Zoey, who was still shredding her box.

"I wouldn't give her a snack so she started attacking her box!" Grizzly explained. Zoey snatched up the stuffed toy and climbed back on the couch, crossing her arms in a pout. Grizzly sighed and scooped up the shredded remains of the box and threw them away.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Panda asked when Grizzly came back.

Grizzly hummed in thought. "I guess we could try getting her to sleep on the couch?" However, when he tried placing the pillow and blanket on the couch, Zoey ran over and threw them off the couch. Grizzly tapped his chin before looking at his brothers. "Well, I guess there's only one thing left to do." He started before Panda spoke up.

"We're not putting her back in the bathroom are we?" Panda interjected. Grizzly shook his head.

"What? No! I was gonna say we'll have to take turns keeping an eye on her until she falls asleep.

"Gizz, that's a terrible idea!" Panda groaned. He paused while he thought about Grizzly's suggestion and sighed. "But it's probably the best idea we have."

"Great! I'll take first shift then." Grizzly clarified. He started pushing his brothers out of the living room. "You two go get some sleep." Panda gave him a bit of a glare but headed back to his room. Ice bear also returned to the fridge without saying a word. Grizzly turned to Zoey, who'd started making the stuffed toy dance in the air.

"Alright! Ready for a fun night with Grizz?" He asked her, wearing a big smile. Zoey responded to him with a glare.

* * *

 **A/N: I want to thank Funstorytime127 for her drawings of Zoey. They are so adorable and if you want to see them you should check out her DeviantArt.**


	6. Chapter 6

Grizzly stood awkwardly by the couch as Zoey glared at him. He looked around, trying to think of what to do. His gaze fell onto the TV.

"So, uh, Zoey. Want to watch TV?" He asked. Zoey looked at the TV then continued glaring at Grizzly. He frowned, trying to think of something else. "Oh! How about we try playing video games?" Zoey continued glaring. He sighed. It finally hit him on what he could do.

"I got it!" He exclaimed then ran into the kitchen. Zoey leaned over the side of the couch, wondering what he was doing. He came back carrying a chair before running back into kitchen. Now very curious as to what he was doing, Zoey slid off the couch and wandered over to the doorway leading into the kitchen. Again, Grizzly came out with another chair and went to retrieve a third. Zoey sat down to watch just as Grizzly ran out with the third chair. He then picked up the tossed blanket and draped it over the chairs, creating a blanket cave. Grizzly stood back, thoughtfully patting his face as he decided if it needed anything else. He then went rushing down the hall past Zoey.

"I'll be right back!" He called to her. She stood up and followed him as he entered his room. Grizzly grabbed the blanket off his bed and the pillow and ran out, and back into the living room. Zoey ran after him and back over to where she had left the stuffed animal on the couch. Grizzly put his blanket on the floor in the blanket cave, then placed his pillow and the pillow meant for Zoey against two chairs.

"There! All done!" He announced to her. He looked at her while placing his paws on his sides. "Well, go ahead! Check out the cave!" Zoey carried her toy into the cave, looking around before sitting on one of the pillows. She then set the stuffed toy onto the other pillow then looked at Grizzly. Grizzly was watching her with a grin. Zoey finally gave him a small smile back and started babbling to the stuffed animal. She pointed to the chairs and the blanket providing the ceiling then picked the toy up and looked back at Grizzly. He now looked a little confused.

"What is it, Zoey?" He asked. She responded by patting the pillow then waiting. "You want me to sit with you?" She nodded. He gasped out of surprise and joy and crawled into the little cave and sat on the pillow next to her. She smiled at him and gently patted him. He chuckled a little at how cute she was being. She then went onto making the stuffed toy move around then handed it to Grizzly. Surprised, he took the stuffed animal, not sure what she wanted him to do with it. She sat and watched him expectantly. Finally, he thought he figured out what she wanted and started making the stuffed toy move around.

Zoey clapped her paws in delight then tugged on the toy animal. Grizzly willingly gave it back and watched as she started making it move. This time she turned it to face him and started babbling as she made it move. Grizzly chuckled again, realizing she was pretending the toy was talking to him.

"Why hello, Stuffed-" He paused to look at the stuffed animal. "-bear?" He was uncertain what kind of stuffed animal it was. It was orange and mostly resembled a bear, though it also looked a little cat like. Zoey didn't seem to care what he called it and happily handed it back. He smiled and raised the pitch of his voice a little.

"Hello, Zoey!" The stuffed bear greeted her. Grizzly let out a short laugh as Zoey giggled as well. Suddenly, Zoey's stomach growled and she frowned. Grizzly set the toy down.

"Hungry already?" He asked. His stomach growled shortly after. They both looked at his stomach before Zoey grinned and picked up the stuffed animal. She shook it slightly and made a fake growling sound then patted its tummy. Grizzly laughed at this, and crawled out of the cave.

"I'll go get us some snacks then." He said. Zoey crawled out after him with the stuffed animal. Together, the two of them went into the kitchen to find food.

* * *

Panda was wakened by the sound of banging on his door. He groaned as he looked at the clock, which read 12:09. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before stumbling out of bed and shambled through his dark room to the door. He opened the door and looked down to see Zoey. She looked up at him with a blank expression. He sighed and squeezed out of his room, not letting Zoey in. She stared into his room until the door blocked her view and she grunted. Not being able to access his room, she toddled back into the living room. Panda sighed and shuffled over to the bathroom door to go put his contacts in.

Once he had his contacts in, Panda walked into the Living room, looking around for his older brother. Snoring caught his attention and he noticed the cave Grizzly had made for Zoey.

"What the?" He muttered and looked inside. Zoey was inside making Panda's stuffed animal dance on Grizzly, who was passed out. Panda grumbled as he knew he had to stay up with Zoey now. He went to go sit on the couch but heard a crunch when he did. He quickly stood up and look at the cushion to see a bag of half eaten chips. "Ugh, Grizz!" Panda sighed and moved the bag of chips. Zoey crawled over to the mouth of the blanket cave with the stuffed toy and watched Panda. Panda just glared sourly at her.

After a while of just staring at each other, Zoey walked over to the couch and started taking crushed chips from the bag. Panda, who was watching the stuffed animal, decided to try and take it away from her. However, Zoey noticed him reaching for it immediately and snatched the toy back out of reach. She glared at him and hugged the toy tight.

"No. Mine." She growled. She sat down and started babbling to the toy. Panda started feeling uncomfortable when he noticed she would have the toy face him as she 'talked' to it. He started getting a feeling that she was talking bad about him to his own toy.

"Would you cut that out?" Panda demanded. Zoey stuck her tongue out at him. He growled and stood up. "Alright! That's enough! Give it back!" He lunged for the stuffed animal, causing Zoey to cry out in surprise and bolt away from him. He started chasing her around the living room, trying desperately to get what belong to him. After a while though, he started getting tired and stopped to catch his breath. Zoey stopped as well to watch him. Panda sat down, finally giving up.

"Fine. You. Can. Keep it." He breathed before completely laying down. Zoey approached him and sat down. They stared at each other for a while before Zoey handed him the stuffed animal. He sat up in confusion. "Wait, your giving it back?" Zoey just stood up and went back to the chips to take another pawful. Panda looked down at the stuffed animal. After looking it over, he saw that it was perfectly fine. He looked over at Zoey and strolled over to her.

"Um, thank you for returning my stuffed animal." He thanked her awkwardly. She looked at him and offered him some of the crushed chips. He waved a paw in refusal. "No, I don't want any." She shrugged and went back to munching on them. Panda sat down on the couch, staring down at his stuffed toy. He was starting to consider that, maybe Zoey wasn't that bad after all.

* * *

Panda lasted three hours before he couldn't stay awake any longer. He stumbled over to the fridge to wake up his little brother. Zoey was following him around. Panda opened the door, almost instantly waking up Ice bear.

"Your turn." He moaned from exhaustion. Without waiting for a response he stumbled off to bed. Ice bear exited the fridge and ambled over to the living room entrance. Zoey was following Panda making distressed sounds as he slid into his room with the stuffed animal. Ice bear watched as she sat down in front of Panda's room and started making the weird screeching noise she'd made the night before. Ice bear cleared his throat to get her attention. It worked and she instantly stood up and strode over to him. She sat down in front of him, just staring at him.

Ice bear blinked then wandered over to the closet. Zoey stood up and followed him. Ice bear opened the closet and reached inside. Inside the closet, there was a shelve with art materials. Ice bear grabbed a stack of paper and a box of crayons. He then closed the closet and set the grabbed materials on the table in the living room. Zoey drew closer, sniffing the box of crayons and the paper before looking at Ice bear. He picked up a crayon and took a piece of paper, passing both over to her. She took her crayon and started to try putting it in her mouth when Ice bear stopped her.

He placed a paw over the crayon and shook his head. Confused, Zoey looked at her crayon then at the paper. She looked at Ice bear for approval as she hovered the crayon over the paper. He slowly nodded and Zoey proceeded to scribble on the paper. She gasped in amazement and started giggling. She scribbled on the paper more before grabbing another crayon. With her new crayon, she started scribbling with it and was even more amazed to see a different color come from it. She excitedly set down the crayons and showed Ice bear her drawing.

Ice bear looked at it then grabbed a piece of paper for himself. Taking a crayon, he started drawing his own picture. Zoey watched with pure wonder and amazement. When he was done, he held up the paper, showing a picture of Zoey. She stared at it, not really understanding what it was until Ice bear spoke.

"Zoey." He said, pointing at her then the picture. She looked at the drawing again then looked at herself. Finally noticing the resemblance, she let out an excited squeal and snatched the drawing away and hugging it. Ice bear smiled a little. Zoey placed the now slightly crumpled drawing on top of her own and stretched across the table for another paper. Once she grabbed one, she carefully looked through the crayons for the perfect color to use. She settled for a black crayon and started drawing. When she finished, she happily showed him a very crude drawing of him. She pointed at it then at him.

"You!" She shouted gleefully. Ice bear stared at the drawing then at Zoey.

"Ice bear is flattered." He told her. She shoved it towards him, grinning as he took it. He held onto it for a while before setting it on the table. Zoey eagerly grabbed a third piece of paper and went straight to drawing again. When she finished, she showed Ice bear her finished work. It looked like another drawing of him but with a crude drawing of Zoey. He tilted his head slightly, pointing to himself. To his surprise, Zoey shook her head.

"Me." She explained slowly, pointing to her drawn self first. She then pointed to the other doodle. "Mommy." She looked at Ice bear. She smiled weakly at him then looked at her own drawing and frowning. Ice bear looked at her drawing again before she started hugging it. He blinked in surprise when he heard her sniff. Looking over at her, he noticed she was starting to cry.

"Miss. Mommy." She mumbled. Ice bear looked around, not sure what to do.

"Where is Zoey's mom?" He asked. Zoey looked at him and sniffed. She dropped her drawing and suddenly hugged him.

"Me don't know!" She sobbed. Ice bear was frozen, not sure how to react. Finally, he gently picked her up and gave her a comforting hug back.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the third day since the bears had found Zoey, and no one had come looking for her. The bears woke up later than usual, thanks to staying up with her. Grizzly was the first to wake up, and the first thing he did was cover Zoey with the blanket he'd accidentally pulled off of the chairs when he'd sat up and stretched. The next thing he did was wake up Panda and Ice bear. Once his brothers were awake, he eagerly sat down at the table to wait for breakfast, after putting back all the chairs of course. Panda joined him after a while, sluggishly tapping away at his phone.

"So, how was everyone's time with Zoey? Was it great?" Grizzly asked. Panda looked up from his phone.

He shrugged in response. "Eh, it was okay I guess? She finally gave me back my stuffed animal. And after that she just sat in that little fort you made eating chips." Ice bear flipped a pancake in a skillet. Not turning towards his brothers.

"Ice bear taught Zoey how to draw." Ice bear answered. Grizzly jumped slightly in attention.

"Oh! I think I saw that this morning!" Grizzly shouted. "That's what the stack of paper is for, right?" Ice bear nodded in response. Panda looked up from his phone, a bit curious. He set his phone down on the tabletop and looked over at Grizzly.

"Wait, Zoey drew pictures? What'd she draw?" Inquired Panda. Grizzly got out of his chair, accidentally shifting the table a little in his excitement.

"Oh, I'll go get them! Wait right here!" Grizzly exclaimed before running off into the living room, face planting as he tripped in his rush. He leaped up shortly after. "I'm okay! Now back to getting those drawings!" Ice bear watched his older brother for a moment, then strode over with three plates of pancakes for his brothers. He hesitated as he prepared to set them down when Grizzly came in with the drawings.

"Here they are! Oh! And I see breakfast is ready!" Grizzly set down the doodles as he spoke. Ice bear passed around the pancakes as Grizzly took his seat again then sat down himself. Grizzly stuffed his face with his pancakes then spread out the drawings while his brothers ate. Panda looked over the drawings as he took a bite out of his fruit covered pancakes. It wasn't much, only three drawings laid on the table. They were the drawings Zoey had made before she started crying. Panda didn't look impressed, especially since on of the drawings was just two different colored scribbles. However, Grizzly found the drawing of Ice bear amazing.

"Pan-pan, look!" Grizzly gawked as he held up the drawing. Panda squinted at it then looked at his younger brother.

"Huh, it," Panda looked at the drawing again, "kind of looks like you."

Grizzly excitedly grabbed the next drawing. "Aw! She drew a picture of you and her! How cute!"

"Not Ice bear." Ice bear pointed out. Panda and Grizzly paused to stare at their brother. They looked at the drawing again, then back at the drawing of Ice bear.

"What are you talking about? Of course it's you!" Grizzly protested. He held up both drawings now. "See?"

Ice bear shook his head. "Zoey's mom." Panda's and Grizzly's eyes widened in shock as they stared at Zoey's picture.

"How'd you know that?" Panda asked.

"Zoey told Ice bear." He replied. Grizzly looked at his polar bear brother.

"Did she tell you anything else?" He asked. "Does she know where she is?" Panda was now paying close attention to what Ice bear had to say, along with Grizzly. Ice bear just shook his head. Both of the older bears let out sighs.

"Great, now we know why no one's come looking for her." Panda grumbled. Grizzly looked towards the living room area. A concerned expression plastered on his face.

"Poor, Zoey. I wonder how long they've been separated?" Grizzly thought aloud. He turned to his brothers, his face morphing into that of a determined one. "Guys, new plan. We're going to go out and see what we can find about Zoey's missing mother."

Panda blinked in slight surprise, but nodded in agreement and understanding. Ice bear did the same.

* * *

Ice bear and Grizzly were preparing to leave. They were going to search around the forest then stop at the Ranger station to inform Tabes of Zoey and her missing mother. Panda was chosen to stay behind to watch Zoey, who was still asleep on the couch. Panda looked unhappy.

"Look it's not that I don't like her, but why do I have to be the one to stay behind?" Panda whined. He was standing by the door and currently gesturing to Zoey on the couch. Grizzly looked at Panda with a small smile.

"Relax, Panda. Zoey's probably going to be here for a while. I think you and her could use a little more bonding time." He answered. Panda sighed and crossed his arms, but saw his brother's point. _But I don't want to stay with Zoey. She freaks me out and won't leave my stuff alone._ Panda thought to himself. Grizzly waved the middle brother good bye as he walked out of the door.

"Goodbye, little bro! Have fun!" Grizzly called out as he walked out the door. Panda stood in place for a while, frowning. Finally, he sighed and approached the couch. He watched as Zoey fidgeted in her sleep before sitting down and bringing out his phone. His moment of peace was soon interrupted by Zoey bolting awake and letting out a short screech. Panda flinched back in surprise, his eyes round. Zoey sat panting in place, her eyes wide as well. She looked at Panda and crawled over to him. He noticed she was trembling.

"What's wrong, Zoey?" He questioned. "Did you have a nightmare or something?" Zoey blinked at him. Her eyes were still as wide as saucers, and a few tears glistened in her eyes. She gave him a shaky nod then attempted to hug him. Panda was highly against it, but seeing as how shaken she was, he allowed her to cuddly him for a short time. Finally, he gently shoved her aside. She looked up at him in confusion, but gently patted him then slid off the couch. Panda set his phone down, feeling a bit awkward. It started to show when he started wringing his paws. _What do I do now?_ He thought.

That's when Zoey stood up. She had her ears lowered as she started looking around. She crouched down on her front paws and pattered towards the spot where the blanket cave had been. Panda slowly stood up and shuffled after her. Zoey looked upset that it was gone, even more so since Grizzly was too. She moved on to the kitchen. Panda, again, followed after. His expression was a mixture of confusion and worry.

He voiced his thoughts aloud. "Hey, uh, Zoey. What'cha doing?"

Zoey looked back at him as she sat in front of the fridge. Panda looked at the fridge. While hesitant at first, he eventually opened the door for her.

"You, uh, hungry? Is that what you want?" His voice was shaking a little, despite his best efforts to hide it. It was out of uncertainty rather than nervousness though. Zoey leaped to her paws and looked inside. However, she didn't seem to be looking for food, more like someone.

It finally hit Panda. "Oh! Your looking for my brothers! They're not home." Panda explained. The shakiness from early almost completely forgotten. Zoey looked at Panda, tilting her little round brown and white face. Frozen for a while, Panda finally realized she didn't fully understand what he just said. He let out a small sigh. Shutting the refrigerator door, he lead her over to one of the doors.

"They left. They're outside." He tried explaining again. Zoey pointed at the door with a tiny brown paw. Panda thought she finally understood and smiled. "Yes! Yes! Outside!"

Zoey stood up on her hind legs and wobbled over to the door. Placing her paws on the door, she looked up and over her shoulder at Panda. "Outside?" She pounded on the door then looked back at the black and white bear. "Me outside?"

Panda stood still for a while, before placing his paw on his face then thrusting his arms out in frustration. "No, you can't go outside!" Exasperated Panda. He growled a little as he looked up at the ceiling with furrowed brows. _This is getting frustrating._ Not wanting to deal with her anymore, he went back to the couch and his phone.

Zoey toddled over, not used to traveling on her hind legs quite yet. She pointed up at his phone and grunted. Panda looked irritated as he stood up and wandered off to his room, not taking his eyes off the screen. There was no way she was getting his phone today. This, however, angered Zoey. She growled and dropped to all four paws and jogged over to him. Panda tried ignoring her. _Maybe if I don't pay attention to her, she'll leave me alone._ A sudden sharp pain shot through his leg as soon as the thought passed. Screaming in pain, he looked down to see Zoey was biting him.

"Ow! Get off! Get off!" He cried, shaking his leg and flailing his arms in both panic and an effort to get her to let go. His eyes were now wide from the shock. She released him and dropped to the floor. Quickly getting up and shaking herself off, she sat down and glared at him with her teeth bared. Panda limped into his bedroom, not even bothering to fully shut the door. Zoey shoved her way in and sat in the door way. The bed creaked a little as Panda sat down, looking over his hurt leg with a worried expression. Fur was sticking up in a few places, but his leg was fine. He still glowered at Zoey.

"Bad, Zoey! We don't bite!" He scolded her. He shook his paw at her in a manner that one would when scolding a pet. Zoey looked guilty for just a second, before spotting his stuffed animals. Her eyes lit up with joy and she giggled and clapped her paws, excitedly pointing at the trove of toys, and bouncing in place. Panda growled as he set down his foot. Clearly irritated by her lack of remorse.

"No! I'm not giving you one of my stuffed animals after you just bit me!" He yelled while scowling. Zoey started growling again, but stopped immediately when Panda stood up and approached her. "No means no! And I'm not changing my mind!" He told her stubbornly, crossing his arms. She seemed surprised at his sudden boldness, and started whimpering, reaching for the toys from her spot on the floor. However, Panda was firm with his decision. "Your not going to change my mind!" He stomped past her, and she quickly pursued, trying to cling to him and pointing at his room while making distressed noises.

Panda continued to ignore her, but her crying was starting to get to him. His anger started to melt away as he looked around for something to satisfy her with. He wandered into the kitchen. _Maybe if I give her something to eat she'll stop whining. But what to give her?_ Zoey had by now resorted to laying face first on the ground, making high pitched whines that were muffled. Opening a cabinet, he pushed aside bags and jars, looking for something for Zoey to snack on. The crinkle of plastic caught her attention, and Zoey looked up from her fit to watch.

Panda's searching paws landed on a halfway emptied bag of pretzels. He pulled them from the cabinet and turned towards Zoey.

"You, uh, want some pretzels?" He offered. Zoey's pouting expression disappeared almost instantly as she greedily reached for the bag of snacks. "I guess I'll take that as a yes." Panda mumbled with a semi satisfied smile as he served the eager cub her pretzels in a bowl. She snatched the bowl away and started happily munching on the salted snacks. Panda crouched down.

"You really like pretzels, don't you, Zoey?" He wondered out loud. Zoey smiled at him with a pretzel sticking out. Kind of grossed out, he gave her a nervous smile. He stood up, pondering something. Zoey watched as she crunched away. After a while, Panda made up his mind and headed towards his room again. Although she was curious, Zoey did not follow him, paying more attention to her snack bowl. After a moment had passed, Panda emerged from the hall with his stuffed animals, albeit very slowly, as if he was still debating on bringing them out as he carried them out. It was too late to change his mind when Zoey let out a gasp. A pretzel fell from her paw and onto the ground and her eyes grew round in excitement.

"Mine!" She gleefully squealed, her baby bear paws outstretched to take the stuffed toys. Panda gently set down his toy animals. He looked a bit uncertain. _Maybe this isn't a good idea._ Zoey's delighted squeals softened his expression. _Then again, she looks really happy._

"Alright. Since I forgive you for biting me earlier, you can play with my stuffed animals." Panda told her. Clapping her paws and abandoning her food, Zoey pounced on the toy pile, grabbing a random toy and hugging it. Panda watched with a small smile.

"Heh, Grizz is right, I guess. You are kind of cute." He mused. Zoey suddenly bit the toy and carried it over to the bowl. Panda panicked slightly. "No wait! Don't do that!" Quickly snatching the toy away, he looked over it to make sure she didn't drool on it. Zoey blinked in surprise before reaching for the stuffed animal again. Instead, Panda gave her a different animal.

"You can't bite them. You'll ruin them." He warned. His brows furrowed from concern. Zoey stared at him for a moment before looking at the toy in her arms. She thrust the animal forward, holding it out for Panda to take. Now he was confused. He took the toy anyway and Zoey grabbed a different toy. She made the motion to put it in her mouth as she watched for his reaction. As soon as she saw his paw come to take the toy away, she pulled it away and shook her head. Panda pulled his paw back, blinking at her in confusion. She passed him the stuffed animal then grabbed a fourth.

With this stuffed toy, she gently stroked it, watching his face. When he didn't react, Zoey smiled and nodded. Panda cracked a smile, seeing she was catching on.

"That's right! Wow, your pretty smart." Panda complimented. Zoey cooed and set the animal down, going back to her food. Panda hugged his stuffed animals as he watched her, not fully realizing what he was doing. He shook his head when he finally noticed and set them down.

"Huh, I guess I really was wrong about you." He murmured as he watched her with a ghost of the smile.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait. :P I needed to take a break from writing this story to deal with some other things. Things are getting close to the end now. To be honest... I have mixed feelings about this chapter. I really think I could have done better writing this, especially the Panda/Zoey bonding. Did it feel kind of rushed?**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter of Zoey! This story's just a few chapters away from ending but don't worry! I plan to write more stories involving Zoey and the Bears once this story is finished! One of those include a short story that will delve a little deeper into Zoey's history.**

 **Also, kd, I already have an idea on where this story is going. Had it planned out for a year now. But your suggestion is a wonderful idea that I'm definitely going to use for a future story. :)**


End file.
